


Tricorn Hats And Lace Bralettes

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: While filming on location, Sam and Cait find the time to have some fun in her trailer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to see a love scene in Outlander where Jamie wears his tricorn hat but since we most likely won't get that and I don't write Jamie/Claire (haven't read the books so I'll leave that to the wonderful writers who actually have) I decided to write a Sam/Cait fic about it instead. I hope it won't disappoint :)

“Come to my trailer later, in costume, with the wig, boots and tricorn still on. One hour, I will be waiting for you.” 

 

With those words Cait kissed Sam goodbye and winked back at him as she went back to her trailer, leaving him hanging. They were shooting season five on location, Sam was finished for the day and normally he would now go to the make-up and costume trailer to have everything removed. But this evening he had told the team that he and Cait would like to rehearse a scene for tomorrow together in private for an hour or two so he had asked to only have his make-up removed. It was still fairly early, about 6 PM, so they told him they didn’t really mind. It was only luck that he was going to wear the same costume tomorrow and wasn’t wearing much make-up today. Cait hadn’t been needed on set today so she was having the whole day off, which meant that Sam had only seen her shortly this morning and now only for a minute or so when she met up with him after he was finished. Needless to say, he was very eager to see her and have her company again. 

 

Ever since the little incident during the filming of season one when Sam and Cait were heard having sex in their common trailer, they have had separate ones. That didn’t hinder them from every now and then sneak into the other’s trailer and have some fun, only that they were trying not to be too loud. It didn’t always work though and they were sure the crew knew now too but had given up on trying to tell them, they had been together for five years now after all. This was one of the few occasions when they didn’t go home to Glasgow in between shooting days so they also sneaked into each other’s trailers during the night when it was time to sleep. It is not like it affected the way they were told to play Jamie and Claire or at least not what they had heard.  

 

 

 

Sam was now on his way to Cait’s trailer, trying not to run because he didn’t want to ruin his, or rather Jamie’s, boots. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He cursed to himself, hoping it was nothing important, and took up the phone. When he saw it was a message from Cait he let out a sigh of relief and opened it.  

 

 _The door is_ _unlocked_ _. You can just walk in. Still waiting for you. Xxx_  

 

Sam’s mouth quirked, his heart was beating faster and he began walking again. He struggled to put his phone down in his pocket and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was in such a hurry or if it was because he felt himself begin to have a hard-on. If only a few words were able to make him aroused, then he wondered how he would react when he would come into Cait’s trailer and meet her again.  _What could she be up to?_ Deciding to stop thinking he finally got his phone down and started walking faster, determined to find out. 

 

 

 

Like Cait had said, the door was unlocked and Sam stepped in. When he didn’t see her right away, he got confused. 

 

“Hello, Cait?” He called as he closed the door, locked it and put his phone on the dinner table, like he had done so many times before. 

 

“In here Sam!”  

 

Her voice came from the closed off sleeping alcove in the front of the trailer. Sam turned to his left and followed it. What he saw when he put aside the curtain and entered the alcove was something he certainly wasn’t prepared for. 

 

“Bloody...hell...” 

 

“Hello darling.”  

 

Cait was lying on her bed on her stomach, resting on her forearms, her feet up in the air. Her dark hair was wet and slicked back and she was wearing nothing but a black lace see-through triangle bralette and a matching thong. The air was filled with the scent of her body lotion and it was clear she had taken a shower. She wore no makeup and her skin looked smooth as cream with small freckles here and there on her shoulders and nose, the same freckles Sam loved so much. He was unable to move, standing in his spot staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth half open.  

 

“I...um...” He stumbled over the words at the sight before him, his mouth watering and he licked his lips. 

 

After a minute or so when he still hadn’t moved, Cait rose from the bed and walked two steps until she was right in front of him and put her arms on his shoulders. 

 

“Hi handsome.” She smiled up at him, noticing that he was still obviously taken aback by her attire, or lack thereof, which also had been the plan. 

 

“Hello there.” He smirked, more composed than before, and put his arms around her waist before giving her a kiss. “Don’t you look beautiful?” He gave her a light smack on one butt cheek which made both giggle.

 

“Thank you. I thought you would like it. It is not every day that Jamie Fraser comes to your trailer after all.” 

 

“Hmm I wonder how he would actually react if he saw Claire like this.” 

 

“Probably the same as you, although a bit more shocked considering his religious beliefs.” 

 

Sam let out a laugh. “Aye, would probably cross himself too. So...” He tightened his grip on her. “...what’s the reason for this fine occasion? Very daring of ye to have the door unlocked like that I must say, anyone could’ve stepped in and see ye even with the curtain.” 

 

“Oh nothing special, I just wanted to be alone with you. I have missed you so much today babe.” She fluttered her long eyelashes at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and scratched her nails on the back of his neck while she watched him swallow hard. 

 

“I’ve missed you too. What have ye been up to today?” 

 

“Studying my lines for tomorrow, listening to music, sleeping.” She pressed herself even closer to him, feeling his hardness press into her lower stomach through his pants. ”Thinking of you.” 

 

Sam felt almost dizzy, like his blood rushed down from his head to his cock. “Oh, well then ye’ll be happy to know that I have missed ye too.” 

 

“So I have noticed.” She lifted her leg to caress him with her thigh. “And it does make me happy.” 

 

Sam let out a sound from deep in his throat but then managed to speak. “Ye haven’t told me why ye wanted me to come here in my costume.” 

 

“Well...” Lowering her leg again she instead stood on her tip toes and brought her face closer to his, only an inch or so separating them. “...I have always thought you looked so handsome in Jamie’s costume and especially as older Jamie with the tricorn hat and those strapped boots. Also, I have had fantasies about us making love in our costumes.” 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows, rather pleased with her answer. “Is that so? That is some expectations you have there, love. But how do ye know it is me and not actually the real Jamie Fraser standing in front of ye?” 

 

“Hmm, then I will help him to feel more at home.” Cait winked at him. 

 

“And what exactly do ye have in mind,  _Sassenach_?”  

 

Sam angled his head as if going in for a kiss. Cait felt his breath on her lips as he inched even closer to her and her own breathing became laboured as she looked into those beautiful, blue eyes. “We shall see what I have in mind, but I would really like to kiss you first if I may?” 

 

“Oh ye very well may.” 

 

That was the last sentence exchanged between them before Sam’s mouth descended on Cait’s. Both moaned as their lips met and immediately Cait parted his with her tongue. As time progressed, they didn’t just kiss with their lips but with their whole mouths, only pausing a couple of times for air before quickly connecting again. Sam’s hands gave Cait’s buttocks a few extra squeezes before going upwards along her spine, he loved those buttocks and especially when she bared them in sexy underwear like this. 

 

 

 

They stood for what felt like a stopped moment in time just kissing, enjoying the rush of endorphins and adrenaline as they ran their hands all over each other. Cait loved the feeling of Sam’s leather coat and the rough material of his pants against her bare skin. She didn’t know why but for some reason the thought of them having sex with her completely naked and him at least almost fully clothed really turned her on. Wetness pooled between her legs and her nipples that scratched against his coat were now hard and perked. Not wanting to wait any longer, she broke the kiss and if she wasn’t hot before, the sight of Sam’s flustered face certainly made her hot now. 

 

“Come here.”  

 

She took hold of his coat and pulled him with her towards her bed. When she felt the back of her knees touch it she mumbled “Turn around” and after Sam obeyed she gave him a slight push so that he sat down. She bent down and kissed him a few more times before sitting down on her knees in front of him, keeping eye contact with him the whole time to be sure he understood what she was going to do and that he wanted it as well. There was no doubt or unwillingness in his eyes, only a blazing fire of want and need. Cait started unbuckling his belt and as soon as she had dropped it to the ground she went to his buttons. The obvious bulge in his pants made it a bit difficult for her to unbutton him but eventually she did it and right when she started to pull them down Sam raised his hips to make things easier for her. 

 

“No commando? I am disappointed.” Cait pouted when she saw that he was wearing boxers. 

 

“Only when we have love scenes, remember?” Sam brought his hand to Cait’s cheek. 

 

“Ah yes, I remember. Well, off with these too.” She motioned at his boxers. 

 

Not wasting any time, Sam pulled them down himself and soon they had joined his pants just below his knees. Cait was welcomed with a beautiful sight; Sam’s very much erected cock standing up, thick and ready for her touch. 

 

“Someone is happy to see me indeed.” She said in a husky voice as she took hold of him and began to move her hand up and down just lightly. 

 

Sam was now sweating in his costume, he did after all wear a long sleeved shirt, a rather thick coat, a vest, a cravat, thick pants that now were off, socks, high boots, a wig and a hat. Not that he cared though when he had the most beautiful woman kneeling before him with her hand on him. 

 

“When ye told me to come here earlier I knew ye were up to something, however I could never have guessed roleplay.” 

 

“It’s not roleplay if only one half is wearing costumes, darling. But you forgot one thing.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your spectacles.” 

 

“Oh no, don’t tell me ye would like to see me have sex in those, I look like an old man in them. Besides, ye know they’re not here since they aren’t needed for the scenes we’re shooting at the moment.” 

 

“Don’t worry dear, I will be fine without them.” Cait released him, came up face to face with him and helped him pulling his coat off his shoulders and carefully putting it at the end of the bed before going back down on her knees. Another rush of wetness made itself known between her thighs when she once again took hold of him and ran her thumb over the tip. 

 

“Do you want my mouth on you? You know how much I love to have my mouth on you.” She said as she stuck out her tongue and barely touched the now exposed head while looking up at him through her long lashes. 

 

“Please, Cait!” Sam’s pelvic region tensed in anticipation and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. 

 

“I take that as a “yes”.” 

 

To the relief of both of them, Cait lowered her head and took as much as she could in her mouth. Sam hissed when her wet, hot mouth surrounded him and he felt her tongue against the underside of him. Tightening her grip, Cait bobbed her head up and down, moaning every time his impressive hot thickness filled her mouth. Combined with the sounds coming from Sam it made her stomach tighten and she felt her pussy become even more moist. She couldn’t wait until they were one again, united in body and flesh, but this turned her on so much and when she momentarily released him to look up at him the sight was so beautiful. Sam had his eyes closed in pleasure and he looked so good in the hat. Suddenly he opened his eyes, as if he knew she was watching him, and looked right into hers. The look he gave Cait was enough to melt her into a puddle. 

 

“Alright?” She asked him even if she knew what the answer would be, placing a wet kiss on the tip and moving her fingers through the reddish curls at the base. 

 

 “Ye have no idea.” He ran his hand through her still damp hair. 

 

“Good.” She replied and traced the vein that went from the base up to the top and thought about how he would feel inside her later, a flush spreading through her chest and her panties were so damp now she wanted to take them off. But that could wait for later, she had to complete this task first and it was something she most gladly would do. 

 

Sam leaned back supporting himself on his hands as he watched how much his beloved loved pleasing him. When she massaged his sack and dipped her tongue into the slit to taste his precum he jerked his hips and gripped the sheet so tight that his knuckles turned white. Cait noticed this and giggled in satisfaction. Eventually she took him into her mouth again, this time  so deep so that he hit the back of her throat, and hollowed her cheeks while she sucked him harder than before. As she dragged her teeth along his length down to his balls, nibbling each one of them, Sam started squirming and the moans and groans coming from him became more frequent. She knew he was soon about to come and when it was obvious he couldn’t stay still she put her hands on his thighs. 

 

“Uh uh, stay still.” 

 

“I can’t come all over my costume!” 

 

“Oh but you won’t, I want you to come in my mouth.” She said as she slowly, almost agonizingly slow, made her way up his length again before licking the precum from its head. 

 

“Fuck, Cait!”  

 

Sam barely got the words out as he fisted her hair, which he always did when she gave him head and he wanted to encourage her. It took him all the willpower he had not to grab her, put her down on the bed and take her there and then. Giving him one last smile she took him in again, one hand working on his sack and one moving up and down his now throbbing cock along with her mouth before only using one hand pulling faster and faster. Not long after, Sam’s thigh muscles tensed and he let out a groan as his seed left him in warm shots. Cait eagerly took every drop and swallowed, careful not to let anything spill onto him. With a final jerk of his whole body he fell back on the bed, only just managing to catch himself on his elbows. He was breathing hard and Cait came up to give him a kiss on the cheek, taking in the beauty of him. Opening his eyes, he sat up and grabbed Cait’s neck before giving her a short but intense kiss, mumbling “Thank you” in appreciation for what she had done, while panting and leaning his forehead against hers.  

 

“Let’s take off my boots!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Cait, who still had the fresh image of Sam climaxing on her mind, nodded in agreement with his words and went to unclasp his left boot while Sam took care of the right. After much struggle he could finally kick them off and take off his pants, socks and boxers all the way. When he was left in only his hat, vest, shirt and cravat they both sat up on the bed and kissed furiously. Cait unbuttoned his vest and untied his cravat while trying not to break away from his luscious mouth and he cupped her breasts through her bralette, the combination of his rough fingers and the sheer material causing her to gasp. Hooking her arm around his neck she pulled him down on the bed with her so that he now was on top. Breaking the kiss and staring at her through hooded eyes, he hooked his fingers under her panties and slowly dragged them down her long legs. When he had taken them off completely Cait spread her legs for him and he took a moment to look at her; she was bare and already slick with wetness and he smiled and let out a “Hmm” in approval before settling between her legs. His half hard, half soft erection poked her inner thigh and he knew it wouldn’t take long until he was fully hard again. That's the effect she had on him, just by looking at her he could get aroused in only a matter of seconds. Bringing his hand up to her face he caressed her temple before tracing his fingertips down her smooth neck to her breast, fondling it. 

 

“If only you knew all the thoughts running in my head right now, how beautiful you are, all the things I want to do with you.” 

 

“I could say the same about you. Do you have any idea how much that hat turns me on?” She bent her legs so that her foot soles now caressed Sam’s calves and her hands found their way inside his shirt, feeling his muscled back. Eventually they settled on his very defined arse and she dug her fingers into it, causing him to thrust against her in surprise. 

 

“I might come again soon if you do that.”   
 

   
“Well, not me against. You look quite sexy when you come.” 

 

They kissed again, now slower than before but the intimacy and passion still the same. Cait loved the combination of Sam’s short stubble and soft lips against hers and the contrast of his hard body against her more soft one, even if he now was wearing a shirt still, made her press herself even closer to him. 

 

Sam moved his hips a little to ease some of the tension in his groin and that’s when he truly felt how wet she was. His thoughts screamed at him to take her now but he knew better than that, he wanted to please her first and most of all, feel the taste of her arousal on his tongue. Removing his hand from her breast he let it travel down her soft and smooth stomach until it arrived at her sex. He released her mouth and groaned when he felt her slick pussy and engorged clit against his palm. 

 

“To see ye enjoy yerself like this...” He nibbled at her upper lip. “...makes my heart and love for ye grow even stronger.” 

 

His fingers that were now settled on her clit began moving in circular motions, starting slowly but encouraged by Cait’s facial expressions and sounds of pleasure he increased the pressure. He watched her, observed her, as he rubbed her and when her face reached up to try to kiss him he pulled back a little, teasing her and making her whimper. There was nothing as beautiful as watching Cait when she was enjoying herself sexually, and especially since he was the source of that enjoyment. Her still rather short hair was spread out on the pillow under her, her eyes closed, her brows furrowed and her chest shone with perspiration. When she bucked her hips and began to arch her back he knew it was time to go forward. Cait grabbed him by his shirt collar and held on for dear life when he slowed down again before stopping completely. 

 

“What are you doing? Don’t stop!” The words came out in a plea and she could barely breathe. 

 

“Ah ah, no’ yet love. I want to taste ye first.”  

 

A faint smile spread on Cait’s lips as she was looking up at the man above her and she played with the small pony tail on the back of his head. “You really have the patience of a saint.” 

 

“For you, I would have patience until we both perish.” 

 

“Wow, is it really Jamie Fraser I have in my bed now after all?” 

 

“It might seem so, but...” Sam moved down her body so that his face was level with her cleavage. “Jamie Fraser would never have the chance to see this.” He then bit down on her breast and pulled some of the lace up with his teeth before he released it. “I’m sure he would like it but I also bet he, just like I, would want it off ye now.” 

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Cait reached behind her to unclasp her bralette. “Pull it off.” 

 

He obliged and took hold of the shoulder straps, pulling them down and Cait assisted him so that he could take it off completely. Putting it to the side he sat up on his knees to finally see her completely naked, appreciating the view before he bent down and settled his mouth on her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it before taking it fully into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth. Cait arched against him and held his neck in a firm grip, scared that he would disappear although she knew deep down he wouldn’t. Releasing her he instead went to work on her left nipple and his hand massaged her right. He basked in their soft roundness and when he felt a slight push on his shoulders he knew Cait wanted him to continue to the place where they wanted each other the most.  

 

When he kissed and licked down her stomach, stopping at her navel to lick around it in circles while his fingers still worked her breasts, Cait’s heart started beating harder in anticipation. Not only did she love the feeling of him going down on her but he also looked so sexy while doing it, like a range of emotions played out on his face; hunger, pleasure, joy, possessiveness, love. Spreading her legs a little more, Sam eventually moved down and came face to face with her sex. Her newly washed scent mixed with the scent of her arousal threatened to drive him wild and he hadn’t even tasted her yet. She was so wet now it threatened to drip onto her sheets and it was all his to take. Placing his palms on her inner thighs he spread them apart even further, looking up at her to see so that she wasn’t uncomfortable. The only reply he got was a “Please” and a small thrust of her hips and that was enough for him to hear. He licked her hard and fully, groaning as he felt her taste and the texture of her pussy against his tongue. She was silky soft and the reddish skin a beautiful contrast to her otherwise pale complexion. 

 

“Fuck, ye taste so good love.” He mumbled as he took another long, slow lick, lapping up as much of her arousal as possible. 

 

“And you don’t know how much I love this.” Cait mumbled back, barely managing to keep her head up due to the intense pleasure that filled all her senses. 

 

Sam decided to play with her a little. “Ye want more?” 

 

“Yes...” The word only came out in a whisper. 

 

“I can’t hear ye.” His wiggled his tongue between her inner folds. “I asked ye, do ye want more?” 

 

“YES!” She half screamed, not able to do louder. 

 

“Ahh yeah that’s it Cait.” 

 

He gripped her thighs harder and buried his face in her. Cait let out a squeal when she felt his tongue enter her and her legs instinctively wanted to trap his head between them but couldn’t because of the hat. This was the only time she wished he hadn’t worn it but instead she decided to lay back and give in to the sensations he woke in her. His tongue was like a match to her body, setting her on fire with only one touch and it was both thanks to the physical bond and the emotional bond they shared.  

 

Sam’s tongue left her opening and instead his mouth closed over her engorged nub while one finger entered her depths and then another. This caused Cait to grip the sheets tightly and buck her hips almost violently, mewling like a desperate kitten. He felt so good, so good, and when he curled those digits slightly to hit  _that_ spot inside her, she knew she was gone. 

 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop...” She panted. 

 

“I won’t love.” Sam muffled as he tried to not let go of her. 

 

Sometimes he would flick his tongue over her clit and sometimes he would suck on it, all while his fingers moved in and out in a steady rhythm. Every time he sucked on her clit and released it, he empathized on the “smack” and sometimes looked up at her so that she would both hear and see how wet she was and how much he enjoyed this. That sound along with his fingers and his tongue caused Cait’s body to grow hotter and hotter and soon she felt the familiar tight feeling in her lower stomach and sex telling her she wasn’t far now. 

 

“I’m coming Sam, I'm coming!”  

 

“Mmmh yes, come for me babe!”  

 

His words came out in a rumble and when Sam added a third finger to the other two and flicked his tongue harder and faster over her, it didn’t take long until she came apart. Writhing about and moaning loudly she suddenly arched her back and went rigid before slumping back on the bed, feeling like she had gone into some other dimension before becoming aware of her surroundings again. Her eyes, that had been closed during her whole climax, opened and she looked down at Sam who was still slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. His whole chin area and lips were covered in her wetness and when she reached down with her left hand to caress his cheek, he turned his head to his right and first kissed her palm and then appear to dry himself on it. The gesture was so intimate it felt like Cait’s heart clenched when she saw it and she grabbed Sam by his collar to pull him up and kiss him. He moved up so fast his hat almost fell off. 

 

“Easy there. Ye want me to wear it or not?” He teased as he broke the kiss and put the hat in its right place. 

 

“You’re blaming me? I didn’t do anything, it was you who moved too fast.”  

 

“Alright then, you win.” 

 

Knowing he was defeated, Sam repositioned himself and prepared for entrance. But Cait left her place underneath him and stood up on her knees against the wall with her palms placed on it. Sam was stunned. 

 

“Ye’re really trying to kill me Balfe, aren’t ye?” 

 

“No, but wouldn’t it be a fine way to go?” She wiggled her arse, tempting him. 

 

He growled as he came up behind her and pressed his front to her back, trapping her against him but still giving her space. She felt his hardness against her and gasped when he hooked his arm around her lower stomach. 

 

“Indeed it would.” His breath was hot against her neck and his voice was dark, causing her to shiver. “But I’m no’ planning on doin’ that just yet, and neither do you I hope.” 

 

“I’m certainly not.” She was trembling so much with want now that she thought she would explode. “You will have to take me first.” 

 

“Ye ready then?” He suddenly turned serious, lifted his shirt up and positioned himself at her cleft, moving back and forth feeling her wetness cover him while his other hand moved down to her clit. 

 

“Yes. Just take it easy will you?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Slowly, he fed himself into her and they both groaned. When he was inside as much as he could Cait’s head fell forward and she closed her eyes at the overwhelming sensation of him filling her up. It wasn’t uncomfortable but in this position he always felt way bigger than usual. 

 

“Alright?” Sam whispered into her ear. 

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” 

 

“Aye.” 

 

Cait tried to take long deep breaths to compose herself and relax around him. Sam peppered small kisses on her neck and between her shoulder blades while one hand caressed her up and down her side and the finger pads of the other gently caressed her clit. He would give her all the time she needed. Eventually, Cait felt her body give in and the stretching feeling had turned into a tingling sensation and a feeling of being whole and one with Sam. Lifting her head up and turning it around she reached back with her arm and gripped his neck. 

 

“Now!” 

 

Without saying a word, Sam started moving in a slow pace. Cait released his neck and put her hand back on the wall, quickly finding a rhythm with him. Every time he retreated from her warmth, her pussy gripped him hard and he had to bite down on her shoulder to not move faster. He knew better than that, he knew this position required him to be slow at least in the beginning. Releasing her shoulder, he kissed the place where he had left a mark and then pulled back to get a beautiful sight of her back. That long, slim back that ended with a beautiful arse and his eyes fell on his cock moving in and out, in and out. Combined with Cait’s small moans every time he thrusted it made him grip her chin and turn her face to him once more. 

 

“To see yer body taking my cock like this, to see that sexy back of yours, to hear yer pleasure. God Cait, you’re magnificent.” 

 

Cait didn’t say anything, instead she let her mouth and tongue speak for her as she captured his lips in a wet and sloppy kiss. The hand that had been at her throat now went down to her breasts and was soon joined by the other as he increased his pace. She felt him slam into her, his hands fondle her breasts, his fingers pinch her nipples and their mouths clash together. It was absolutely incredible, like they were both trapped in a delicious trance of ecstasy, none of them ever wanting to get out. 

 

 

 

For every thrust, Cait heard Sam groan and grunt into her ear and those sounds alone made her squeeze her pussy around him even tighter. When he pushed inside extra hard once, she screamed and Sam put his hand over her mouth. 

 

“Sssh, the whole crew is going to hear us.”   
 

   
“If they already haven’t, I would be surprised.”  

 

The clenching and unclenching around him became more frequent and he knew she was close again. 

 

“Love, I can feel ye’re close." 

 

“Yes, may I lie down on my back again, I want to see your face.” 

 

“Of course, I want to see you as well.” 

 

He withdrew and Cait laid down on her back. Sam took the opportunity to get rid of his now rather damp shirt. The costume department would not be happy with this but they had quite a few of those so right now he didn’t care. When he positioned himself between her legs she stopped him first by putting her hand on his shoulder.  

 

“What is it?” He asked, the tip of him grazing her opening and he fought to shut down his mind. 

 

“The hat.” 

 

Sam gritted his teeth. How could he forget? He grabbed the hat and put it on as securely as he could before grabbing his cock, tugging a couple of times before entering her again. When he was completely sheathed inside, he braced himself on his elbows and started thrusting. Cait’s arms and hands embraced his back as good as she could, finally being able to touch and feel his skin and muscles there properly. She moved her hips in tune with his the best she could and felt that she would come at any second now. 

 

“Faster...please...faster!”  

 

“Faster ye say? I’ll give ye faster alright.” 

 

Instead of his elbows Sam put himself up on his hands for more leverage. He tried to angle his hips so that he would hit her special spot and when she gave away that special squeal, he knew he had found right and let his body and primal instincts set a faster and harder pace.  

 

“Ah...ah...Sam...” 

 

“Let it go, Cait. Any second now.” 

 

Her pussy was in a constant state of gripping his cock now and when she watched Sam’s face and the sweat that dripped down his chest, it was what brought her over the edge. Crying out, she arched her body into his and gripped his buttocks for support. Her walls fluttered around Sam and that’s what made him go over the edge too; he stilled, closed his eyes tightly and they both felt him twitch inside her as his seed filled her depths. Letting out one long, final groan he collapsed against her, careful not to put all his weight on her. For a minute or so Sam lay in Cait’s arms, trying to catch his breath and resting his face in the crook of her neck. Her hands that caressed his back calmed him, his breathing soon returned to normal and so did hers. Neither said anything, both simply enjoying being in the other’s bosom and moving their lips together in what was like a slow, loving dance. 

 

When Sam had pulled out of Cait, he rolled to his side, supporting himself on one elbow and watched her for a moment. In her post orgasmic bliss, Cait was always beautiful and this time was no exception. Her eyes were closed, her features completely relaxed, her mouth half open, her hair disarrayed and a red glow covered the skin of her chest that rose and fell with each shaking breath. His face twitched with emotion and he ran his pointer finger across her chin and up her cheek to her temple. Her mouth changed into a subtle smile and she opened her eyes and looked at him with nothing but joy and satisfaction. 

 

“I have always wanted to fuck you in that tricorn hat.” She sighed, content, and reached out to touch his chest with her finger tips. 

 

“The pleasure is mine.” He leaned forward and kissed her nose and then her forehead. “Next time I want you to wear it.” 

 

“I’m sure we can fix that. Maybe I can wear Claire’s costume too.” 

 

“Now that I would love, preferably the stockings. Let's make it a deal.” He entwined the fingers of his left hand with her right that still was drawing circles on his chest and kissed it. “Are you hungry?” 

 

“A little.” 

 

“I’ll go get us something from the fridge then.” 

 

“But, don’t you have to be back soon?” 

 

“Not until in almost an hour or so, I told them we were going to rehearse scenes for tomorrow for a couple of hours.” 

 

“Rehearse.” Cait made air quotes with her fingers. 

 

“What was I supposed to say then? Like “Yeah I am going to Cait’s trailer to have passionate sex with her in my costume”” 

 

“That’s not what I meant, silly. But do you really think they believed you?” 

 

“Maybe not, but to be honest...” He rose from the bed and stood before her, still completely naked, his cock flaccid and still glistening from their love making. “...I don’t really care.” 

 

She grinned in understanding and he grinned back. Right when he was about to turn around and walk towards the fridge, she grabbed his hand. 

 

“I love you.” She searched his eyes and found them. 

 

“I love you too.” He smiled, bent down and gave her a final kiss. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

Reluctantly she let go of him, letting her eyes linger on his body and as many times before admiring his physique, feeling so proud and happy over the fact that he was hers and hers only. She then stretched out her limbs, purring like a cat. A familiar, dull ache between her legs reminded her of their passion but it was, she didn’t really know how to describe it, a delicious ache that she knew would pass soon. Just in time for when Sam arrived back with some snacks she relaxed again. They ate with occasional talks and kisses here and there before Sam had to go back to get rid of his costume. When he came back to Cait's trailer later they both were tired and fell into a deep sleep. One thing did they agree on, they would certainly try this again and then with both wearing costumes. 


End file.
